


no ulterior motives

by merlivy26



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlivy26/pseuds/merlivy26
Summary: Some time ago I saw someone’s post that implied it would have been great to see Angela and Dwight talking more about their relationship/feelings. It made me think of writing this dwangela deleted scene from the 9x08 «The target» I made up it my head after watching the episode for the first time. I strongly believe this is how their interaction that day should have ended.
Relationships: Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	no ulterior motives

He couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand sitting there, next to her on the bench, watching her cry so bitterly. Being betrayed by a lot of people in the past, made it easy for him to be sympathetic in the moment. Also, it wasn’t just anybody, it was Angela and she was clearly in pain. Dwight moved a little closer so their hips were touching and wrapped his arm around her tiny frame. The woman leaned in immediately, willingly accepting his comforting gesture, putting her blonde head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He prayed she could’t feel his heart racing insanely from underneath his coat. Sitting like that, this close to her, just felt right.

\- You’re going to be okay, monkey. - Dwight stated simply, not really knowing what else to say and hoping it was enough to make her feel better. Angela just snuggled closer to him in response.

A few minutes went by as Dwight kept holding his favorite accountant, sometimes stroking her shoulder a little. He felt her sobs getting quieter until it faded completely. Figuring the moment has passed, he knew the time has come to get back to the real world. The world where they probably weren’t supposed to sit that close, the world, where she was married. To the gay man, Dwight quickly noted to himself. It weirdly made him feel somehow hopeful for a second but he quickly shook it off. Suddenly, Angela lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy, mascara smudged, her nose also red from all of the crying. She looked the same way as usual, beautiful, he thought. For a second there he imagined she was going to kiss him, wishful thinking, nothing more. Instead, she spoke up.

\- Dwight, - her voice was cracking a little, - why did you do this for me? You could have just said no. - She moved away, instantly causing the man to miss holding her in his arms. - Because if you expect sex now, - she folded her arms on her chest and raised one eyebrow, - if you think I owe you that, you are...

\- No, I don’t expect it, you owe me nothing. - Dwight cut her off middle-sentence, looking down. No way he would let her finish saying that. - To tell the truth, - he found her eyes again, trying to make sure she is listening, - I would do pretty much anything to help you, Angela. No ulterior motives. - He stood up to leave, the moment was totally gone and he would never admit it, but the realization of that wasn’t the easiest thing to handle. Spending a whole day by her side made him think of the old times when Sprinkles was still alive, when Angela was his woman, which she obviously wasn’t anymore. Not in any way. And he’s the only one to blame. The fact he owned up to that hardly made any difference.

\- D, wait! - She called him by the nickname, he loved it when she did so. He looked at her with a silent question. Angela opened her mouth to say something, something she knew she couldn’t say though really wanted to, but changed her mind very last second and added, - thank you. - She smiled weakly, almost apologetically.

\- You’re welcome, monkey. - Dwight nodded and smiled back. He was there for her that day and he will be there for her always, no one could take that away from him. And it was enough.


End file.
